


Rainy Day Date

by aj_linguistik



Series: Yujikiri Week 2020 [7]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Free day, M/M, Yujikiri Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: Written for Yujikiri Week 2020 Day 7 Prompt: Free Day.It's a rainy day on a weekend off from college courses and work, so Eugeo invites Kirito over for a baking session. He's unsure of what Kirito will think of such a casual date, but he's hoping they can have a lovely time together.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Series: Yujikiri Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: YujiKiriweek2020





	Rainy Day Date

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you are familiar with my fic Rosebud, there was a scene where Eugeo and Kirito were baking and flirting and I love re-reading it (I know...) just because I like cute boyfriends/husbands doing domestic things together. I thought I'd go for another cute baking session, this time without the perhaps unusual context of Rosebud. I hope it's just as fluffy!

The day was rainy and admittedly a bit chilly, but that meant that it was all the better for an indoors sort of date. Kirito would be coming over in a little while. I’d told him that I had a surprise activity lined up for today that he’d love, and he’d beamed at me telling me that he couldn’t wait. He had asked if he could bring anything to help me out, but I insisted to him that all he needed to bring was himself and a good mood.

I set about prepping our activity. I’d wanted to do something like this for a while, but earlier in our relationship we’d still been figuring out what kinds of things the other liked to do for romantic activities. I’d been worried, at first, that Kirito wouldn’t be up for a date like this, but considering how much he loved eating anything I cooked or baked, I figured he’d enjoy this even more—a chance to be baking alongside me.

Truthfully, it was a really simple date idea that might have felt more like a domestic married couple thing to do, but what was wrong with that? Imagining the two of us as a married couple flirting in the kitchen while we worked made my heart flutter. I made sure I had all of the right ingredients for the fourth time this week and took a deep breath. He’d be over any minute now. I just had to be patient and wait for him.

As expected, he was right on time. The doorbell rang, announcing his arrival. I dashed over to the door and let him in. Before he slipped his shoes off, he gave me a quick kiss. We shared an embrace as soon as his shoes were off. He followed me into the hallway, grinning from ear to ear like he does when he’s in a particularly good mood.

“So, what’s this special activity you were planning?” he asked, teasingly reaching over to poke me in the side.

I playfully swatted at his hand.

“Why don’t you follow me and find out?” I asked.

He chuckled.

“Fine with me,” he said.

I grasped his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He hummed, pretending not to get it at first, even though I’d already set up all of the materials and ingredients we would need. He jokingly examined all of the items on the counter, then whirled around to me and slapped his fist into his palm.

“Aha! You want us to make paper airplanes!” he exclaimed.

I couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, silly,” I said. “I thought we could bake some cupcakes together.”

Smiling, Kirito walked over behind me and wrapped his arms around me, leaning forward to give me a kiss on the cheek. I turned and kissed him again on the lips. He let his hands rest on my hips.

“I like this idea,” he said, making sure to wink at me. “Where do we start?”

He likely knew how to make cupcakes. It wasn’t rocket science. But he was giving me the opportunity to take command of the ship for now. I reached over by the fridge and pulled out a couple of matching aprons. I held one out to him, smiling.

“Let’s not make  _ too _ much of a mess,” I said.

Kirito started chuckling again. I gave him a look, but I couldn’t help but smile myself.

“I’ll do my best,” he said.

He gave me a thumbs’ up. I went ahead and slipped on my apron. Kirito dashed over to tie it around my back for me. I placed my hands on my hips and told him that I could very easily do that myself, but he just laughed and used it as another excuse to give me a hug from behind. He then grabbed my hands to twirl me around and give me a kiss.

I had to reel him in and get us started on prepping the oven and baking tins. He wanted to spray the cupcake tin, so I took the easier job of pre-heating the oven and getting the right measuring cups. I took care of doing the mixing. He passed me ingredients. Sometimes he’d hand me the wrong thing on purpose just to see if I would slip up and put it in the batter. Each time, he got a smirk from me.

After combining the ingredients, I asked him to set aside some of the ingredients for the frosting. He pulled them out and lined them up nicely on another section of the counter. When I finished mixing, I handed him the bowl to pour batter into the cupcake tin. He did so very expertly, which surprised me a little bit. He finished up and then pulled the whisk out, holding it out to me. He smirked.

“Wanna lick?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over to lick it and indulge him. He laughed, then ran his finger along the inside of the bowl. Grinning, he held his batter-covered finger up to me next, trying to refrain from making a goofy face. I smirked back at him and grasped his wrist as I slipped his finger into my mouth.

“Taste good?” he teased.

Two could play at this game. I reached into the bowl, swiped up some batter, and then jabbed my finger in his face. He burst out laughing but slipped my finger in his mouth regardless. He hummed and made a contemplative face. When he finally let go of my finger, he tapped his own fingers on his chin.

“Needs more…hmm…”

He leaned forward and gave me a kiss.

“Yep! That’s what it was missing!” he said. “What’s next?”

I pointed over at the frosting ingredients I’d just had him lay out. He should have known that’s what would go next. He slipped the cupcake tins into the oven and I reached over to set the timer. With that out of the way, we decided to switch roles for the frosting creation step. I passed him measured ingredients while he mixed them together.

“We should really do stuff like this more often,” Kirito said.

Smiling, I handed him a measuring cup full of powdered sugar.

“Oh?” I said. “I wasn’t sure if you’d enjoy this sort of thing when we started dating. But I thought today would be a good day to try it, since the weather looked like it’d be cold and everything. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.”

Kirito hummed.

“It’s quite fun,” he admitted. “Perhaps because I just get to do something with you.”

I could feel myself blushing like an idiot at that. He took the measuring cup out of my hands and dumped the sugar into the bowl. I took it back, refilled it, and passed it back to him. A bit of it ended up on his apron, making me grateful that I’d handed him one. Otherwise, Kirito would have certainly already been a mess. We finally got to the liquid ingredients. As he added those, he kept looking at me funny while he stirred. I didn’t think anything of it until he suddenly picked the spatula up and flicked frosting at me like a child.

“Kirito!” I yelped.

He started laughing. He’d hit me square on the lips and cheek. Some of it got into my mouth. It tasted pretty decent, if I had to say so. I lifted my hand up to wipe it off, but Kirito whirled around and grasped me by the waist, pulling me into a passionate kiss. He ended up licking some of the frosting off of my cheek.

“Mm, you’re awful tasty today,” he said, carefully slipping one hand up my shirt.

Somehow, he’d gotten his hand under there despite the apron being in the way. His fingers stroked my belly. I laughed. The sensation of his cool fingers against my warm stomach felt nice.

“You’re being awful naughty,” I said, raising an eyebrow.

Kirito chuckled.

“It’s simply too much fun to tease you,” he said, giving me another kiss on the cheek. “You’re all blushy right now. It’s adorable.”

I put one hand to my cheek. Was I blushing? I didn’t have time to think that through. The timer for the oven went off. Twisting out of Kirito’s hold, I hurried over to check on the cupcakes. I pulled out a toothpick and inserted it into the tallest cupcake to see if it was baked all of the way through. It came out perfectly. Smiling, I slipped my hands into the oven mitts and removed them from the oven to cool.

“Should we frost them?” Kirito asked.

I shook my head.

“Wait until they’ve cooled a bit,” I said. “We want the cake to still be warm, but we don’t want to be hot if we have to hold them by the wrappers or anything. That wouldn’t be a very pleasant day.”

He hummed and nodded.

“That makes sense,” he said.

While he tried to sneak another lick of frosting, I reached over and set the timer to cool the cupcakes. We just waited in the kitchen talking about menial things while we waited. Things like our courses at school, comments about different professors, and activities we were looking forward to on campus later in the semester. The timer went off in what felt like no time. This time, Kirito did the honor of turning it off and checking things.

We pulled the cupcakes out of the baking tin carefully and lined them up on the cooling rack. I told him that now was the time to spread the frosting on the tops of them, while they were still warm but not so hot that the frosting would melt and get drippy. I pulled out a couple of frosting spreaders and handed one to him. I frosted one first, showing him how I did it. He attempted it on his own. His were a lot messier than mine but looks didn’t really matter in this case—they were just going to be eaten shortly anyways.

Kirito pulled his hand away from the last cupcake in a dramatic flourish. He then waved the spreader around like he was a conductor leading an orchestra. I laughed and clapped for him.

“Bravo! Bravo!” I said.

He bowed, grinning at me.

“Thank you!” he said. “I’ll be here all week!”

I reached over to him and pulled him over for a quick kiss. I ruffled his hair a bit. While he was distracted, I snatched a cupcake up off of the cooling rack and brought it up to his mouth. He smiled and took a bite of it. I watched him expectantly. He chewed for a moment, making sure to look around as if thinking about what he’d say about the cupcake he was tasting, and then suddenly couldn’t hold back from smiling even wider.

“Delicious?” I asked.

He nodded.

“Extremely!” he said. “Where did you find this recipe at?”

Laughing, I lowered the cupcake just a bit and kissed his cheek.

“I made it myself,” I said.

Kirito’s eyes started to sparkle with amazement.

“What?” I asked.

He pulled me back into his arms.

“Nothing,” he said. “I’m just happy to know I have the most talented boyfriend on the planet.”

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head.

“It’s not  _ that _ impressive,” I said.

He swallowed his bite of cupcake and then wiped his mouth off so he could give me another kiss. This time, he tasted of chocolate. I hummed and pressed myself against him, eager for more. I carefully set the cupcake back down on the counter and wrapped my arms around him to slip my hands into his back pants pockets.

“Oh, but you are,” Kirito breathed.

I giggled.

“I am what?” I asked.

He nuzzled his nose against mine. I felt his forehead rest against mine. He was warm.

“Impressive,” he murmured.

We shared another quick kiss. If baking dates were all going to turn out like this, I was going to have to organize many more of them. 


End file.
